My life as Bella's Twin Sister (Damon-Jasper Love Story)
by theoutcastrebel
Summary: Skylar is Bella's twin sister. Come join her in the adventure of her life of meeting Damon Salvatore who turns her then she moves to Forks with Bella. Rated M for Language, Violence and Lemons. I'm not good at summaries and this is my first fan fiction. But Please R
1. Meeting Skylar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writes of the TV show.**

School had just let out for the summer and all I can think about is my trip this summer to Mystic Falls. All of a sudden while I'm walking out of the school with Bella I get pushed down the steps.

"What the f…" I start to say before I looked up and seen Adam laughing.

Bella comes running down the steps to see if I was ok.

"Bells I'm fine. Just ignore him. Go to the car I'll be there I a couple minutes." I say. She tries to protest until I give her a look and she runs off. I get up off the ground and dust myself off. I whip around on my heels and glare at Adam.

"What the fuck is your problem Adam" I sneer

"Get the fuck up here bitch" Adam demanded. I sigh and start walking up the steps. Alright let me explain why I'm listening to Adam. He's my abusive boyfriend. I wish I could dump him but he's threatened me and my family. And I know I'll be punished for swearing at him but if I don't listen the beating will be worse.

"What Adam? I need to go my sisters waiting for me" *whack* He slaps me.

"That's for swearing at me" He growls "Be at my house by 6 tonight"

"I have to start packing for my trip you know that" *whack*

"You be at my house at 6 tonight do you understand? I've decided to come with on your trip so I know you're not whoring around on me."

"Fine I'll be at your house bye" I say with a sigh and run to the car where Bella's waiting impatiently for me.

"What happened? What took you so long? Did..did he hit you?" She asked looking at my face

"Let's just go ill explain on the way home"

We both get in the car and Bella starts the engine and backs out of the Parking lot and drives away.

"So what happened?" She asks. Since she knows my situation. This is another reason that at the end of the summer we will be moving to Forks, Washington to live with our father, Charlie. Besides mom not being happy while Phil travels around for his baseball career. I sigh. "He hit me for swearing at him and I have to be at his house by 6 to help him pack. He decided he's going with me to Mystic Falls."

"Skylar you can't let this happen anymore!" She exclaimed

"You know what will happen if I try to stop it! Besides I only have to deal with it until the end of summer when we move."

"What happens if he wants decides to follow us to Charlie's?"

"He wont and his parents wont let him" We had pulled into the driveway 3 minutes ago "Im going to go take a nap wake me up at 5? And ill need the car" Without waiting for her to answer I climbed up the stairs and into my room and collapsed on my bed. I fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. A Look at Skylars Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writes of the TV show.**

**_Italicized is thoughts _**

I woke up to Bella jumping on my bed splashing me with water. "WAKE UP ITS 5!"

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up" I said with a yawn. Bells left my room and I got up to grabbed new clothes. This happened to be a black spaghetti strap shirt with writing in pink that says Talk shit get hit. A black mini-skirt with a hot pink string laced up the sides and my undergarments. And walked into my private bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later I got out of the shower and got dressed. I then went to my mirror to start on my make-up, I don't do much just concealed, eyeliner, and a smoky eye shadow. I blow dry my hair then leave it down.

I walk out of my bathroom, grab a black Rise Against hoodie, my black stilettos and my purse. And I'm out the door with car keys in hand. It takes me only 10 minutes to get to Adam's and I'm here 10 minutes early. I walk up to the door and knock. Adam's mom answers the door.

"Hey Skylar hunny! Adams in his room. I heard he's taking a trip with you to Virginia in a couple days. I hope you two have fun!" She squeals

"Hi Mrs. Trigger. I hope so too. I'll head to Adams room." I said avoiding eye contact. I really didn't want him to come along I was hoping to get away and not have to deal with him ever again.

I knock on Adams door and wait for him to answer. He opens the door with a glare on his face and pushes me in his room.

"I'm going to work you two!" Mrs. Trigger yelled up the stairs.

"Ok mom" Adam yelled back. We hear the door close and he turns to me with an evil glint in his eye. I know where this is heading he tries it every time and I say no and end up getting beaten. Let me explain I'm still a virgin and don't want to have sex yet. And definitely not with him.

"No I already know what you're thinking and the answers still no. Now aren't I here to pack your bag for our trip?" I say annoyed

"Yes you are now get to it I want it done and 30 minutes otherwise you know what happens." He growls

"I don't know what you want to pack for this trip. So how am I supposed to know?" After I say this he moves across the room to stand right in my face. "You know what I like. So just do as I say now!" He yelled and then all of a sudden he knees me in my stomach. I fall to the ground in pain. "And have it ready in 20 minutes now! You can leave when you're done and I've checked it" And he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I slowly get myself up off the floor while flipping the door the bird. And start packing his stuff. 15 minutes later I almost have everything pack. There's his bathroom essentials, his pants, socks, boxers, shoes and I'm almost done packing his shirts. When he storms in I can see his eyes are red and that he's high he also has a slight smell of alcohol. So I hurry up and throw I'm a couple more shirts.

"I'm done. Can I go now?"I say threw clenched teeth

"Noo I still need to check to make sure my bitch did it right" He slightly slurred and stumbled to the bed and opened the suitcase. Well he sat there going through it I sat there thinking _I wonder what would happen if I just left him here for the trip. Or maybe I can get 2 separate rooms at the hotel. Would I be risking my sister, mom, and Phil's life? I know he'll find something wrong so he has a reason to hit me. _

"You're missing my favorite shirt and my cologne." He seethed and started punching me in my stomach until I feel on the floor and he started kicking me as hard as he can, anywhere he could. I felt my lip bust open and blood drip down my face from it and the newly gash in my forehead. I'm usually used to the pain since I inflict myself with pain for being so stupid. Except today he's just in a bad mood and kicking as hard as he could. You see I cut myself but on parts of my body you would barely ever see and Bella doesn't know about it. Finally he had had enough and stopped after kicking me one more time in the face.

"Get your sorry excuse of a human being ass up and get cleaned up. Go home and like usual don't tell anyone otherwise I'll kill you and your family"

I stood up slowly as the room was spinning in circles around me. And slowly made my way to his bathroom and cleaned up wincing every time I touched a cut. Once finished I went back into his room to get my purse "You better be here at 9am in 2 days for the trip you'll be the one driving. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand bye" I say and rush out towards my car. I made it home quickly and go straight to my room. I grab out my pajamas which consists of black Hello Kitty fuzzy shorts and a black wife beater. I look under my bed for my box with my razor in it. I find it and pull out my razor put the box away and head to the bathroom to run a bath. This is what I do after he beats me every time to lessen the pain. I strip my clothes and throw them in the laundry bin. I take the blade and run it across my stomach making a cut about 2 inches long and repeat it 3 times before I move to my leg and make 3 more. I only feel a slight sting but it helps me forget the pain in my head and everywhere else. I finally check the damage done from him. I have dark purple bruises all over my body, my bottom lip is split open still slightly bleeding and the gash on my forehead has just stop bleeding. There's dried blood on my face and in my hair.

I finally pull myself away from the gruesome image of myself and walk over to the bath tub to clean myself off. I slowly slip in the hot water I relax for 5 minutes and then start to clean myself off. I finish get out, drain the tub , dry off and bandage my cuts. Get dressed and lay on my bed slowly falling asleep.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writes of the TV show.**

**2 Days Later**

The past 2 days were boring but I didn't want them to end. I spend the last 2 days packing and cleaning. Packing for my trip to Mystic Falls and also packing to move to Forks. I was so looking forward to going to Mystic Falls until Adam decided to go too. I'm still excited to visit my cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. I'll be staying there for a month and a half. I've always been close to them but not as close as I was to my sister. I also spent the last 2 days with Bella and my mom who are outside with me now. I had just finished loading my last bag into the trunk.

"Don't forget to call me everyday Sky! And take lots of pictures! Do you have everything?" Gushed my mom

"Mom I won't forget. And yes I have everything I need" I laughed pulling her into a hug. "I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie. Have a safe trip"

Bella came up to me next and whispered "Please be safe. And keep me informed. Call me every day! Don't let him hurt you anymore"

"I won't bells and of course I'll keep you informed. I love you"

"I love you too Sky"

I quickly got into the car and waved while driving away towards Adams house. Getting there exactly at 9 and honked the horn. Adam came out with his mother each carrying 2 bags. I got out and opened the trunk for him to put his stuff back there. I walked to his mom and gave her a hug and got back in the car. Adam said goodbye to his mom and got in the car. When we were down the street from his house, Adam turned to me and for once wasn't glaring at me.

"So Sky how has the last 2 days been without me?" He asked trying to be innocent.

"Do you really want to know or are you putting on a show?"

"Well since we'll be in Mystic Falls for a month and a half together I thought I'd try to be nice to you"

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I still don't believe you but fine they have been amazing without you" I said. I turned on the radio so I wouldn't have to listen to him talk. My favorite song came on What was I thinkin' by Dierks Bentley. I turned it up and blasted it. I knew Adam hated this song so it was amusing.

**2 Days Later**

We had finally arrived after 2 days. We stopped at a motel for the one night and thankfully got separate rooms. During that night I had called a hotel in Mystic Falls that we would be staying at to book our rooms. Luckily they had 2 free so we won't share the same room. The whole way here he's been trying to be nice but I don't believe the act.

We arrived at 5 in the evening and went straight to the hotel to check in and out our stuff away. I got ready to go eat dinner. I wore a pair of ripped blue jean pants, a black Panic at the Disco halter top and my black high heeled boots that went up to my knees. I walked out of the hotel room after grabbing my purse, phone and hoodie. While walking I text my mom and Bella to let them know we arrived safe. Once I arrived at Adams room I knocked and waited for him to answer. When he did he was changed and ready to go.

"Were going to go to a place called the Mystic Grill. It's the best place to eat" I told Adam

"Ok that sounds fine Sky"

We walk to Mystic Grill in silence. Looking at the town as we went. We arrived 7 minutes later and this play was packed with teenagers all over the place. I look around maybe Elena or Jeremy is here. While looking around I spot Elena at the bar talking to someone in a leather jacket and black messy hair but that's all I seen of him. I grab Adams arm and drag him over to Elena.

I tap on her shoulder and she turns around with a glare set in place until she seen me. "SKYLAR!" she screamed. "ELENA!"

I yelled back and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Elena"

"I've missed you too Sky. Soooo who's this?..." She asks

"This is my friend Adam and who's that behind you that you were talking to?" I ask while raising my eyebrows questioningly

"Oh this is my boyfriends brother, Damon" I finally get a good look at him and he's the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. He has black messy hair, a nice build, a extremely handsome face and the most hypnotic blue eyes I've ever seen a lighter blue than mine but so much better. I finally realize I've been staring at him for about a minute now. And Elena and Adam are talking behind me. Also I'm oblivious to the dirty look Adam is giving both of us.

"Hi I'm Skylar. But you can call me Sky. Nice to meet you" I say shyly. While sticking my hand out to shake his

"I'm Damon. The pleasures all mine" He says in a silky smooth voice. He takes my hand and kisses it. I almost melt "So how do you know Elena?"

"Elena's my cousin"

"And who's the guy that's talking to Elena and that's glaring at us right now?"

"He's one of my friends that wanted to come with so yea" I don't know why I just didn't want to tell this guy that Adams my boyfriend.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I'm talking to Elena in the Grill when someone comes up and taps on her shoulder. Elena turned around with a glare set in place until she seen who this person was. "SKYLAR!" she screamed. "ELENA!"

The girl named Skylar yelled back and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Elena"

"I've missed you too Sky. Soooo who's this?..." She asks

"This is my friend Adam and who's that behind you that you were talking to?" She ask while raising my eyebrows questioningly at Elena.

"Oh this is my boyfriend's brother, Damon" I finally get a good look at her and she's hot. She has long straight black hair a thin but curvy body and when I look into her eyes I see eyes that are electric blue and I can't stop staring. She finally realize she had been staring at me for about a minute now. And Elena and Adam were talking behind her. She's also oblivious to the dirty look Adam is giving both of us.

"Hi I'm Skylar. But you can call me Sky. Nice to meet you" She said shyly. While sticking her hand out to shake mine

"I'm Damon. The pleasures all mine" I says in a silky smooth voice and I take her hand and kiss it.

"So how do you know Elena?"

"Elena's my cousin"

"And who's the guy that's talking to Elena and that's glaring at us right now?"

"He's one of my friends that wanted to come with so yea" she seems to not like this guy.

"So how long do you plan on staying in town?"

"I'm here for a month and a half to spend some time with Elena and Jeremy. Speaking of Jeremy do you know if he's here?" She says looking around. I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. I show my signature smirk and I can hear her heart skip a beat.

"He's actually on a date tonight somewhere else. Would you like a drink while they talk?"

"Um sure just don't let Elena see she'll tell my sister on me" she whispers. 'How about a pineapple upside down drink and a shot of Rumchata?"

"Sounds perfect" I say while motioning to the bartender and tell him what to get her and my usual a glass of Bourbon. After a couple hours and a few more drinks and she was wasted while her "friend" was dancing with a bunch of sluts from around town. I walk up to him. "Hey do you want me to take her home she's wasted?" I said while pointing to Sky. He looked over and I seen the evil look in his eye and for some reason I didn't like it.

"No no ill take care of her. Ladies I gotta go" He said to the girls he was dancing with. Walking over to Sky he picks her up roughly. I walk over to Elena.

"Hey Elena do you trust him?" I said while pointing to Adam

"Not really he was glaring at you and Sky the whole time he was talking with me. Plus I have a bad feeling about him. Why?" She asked

"He just had this evil glint in his eye. I'm going to follow them to make sure she's safe"

"Thanks Damon." I just nod my head and walk away to follow


	4. Transition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writes of the TV show.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The only thinks I know right now are 1. I'm wasted 2. I'm in a car but I don't know who's and 3. It's not Damon's. I look over and I see Adam.

"Heeyyy Addaam….. Whatsss uppp?" I slur

"I seen the way you looked at him Skylar. Your mine" He said clipping his words in anger.

"I … I don't know wh..what your talking abo…about Adam." I stutter, confused in my drunken haze. "Who?"

"Damon I seen how you looked at him. You're not allowed to look at anyone like that but me. You're going to pay for it you little bitch" He said raising his voice. I flinched away from it.

"What do you mean Adam?" Slowly getting sober because of my fear.

"You know what it means! Plus you're going to give me what I've wanted these past 2 years" He yelled

"No! Please don't!" I cried. We had just pulled up to the hotel parking lot so I tried to get out and run from him. But he was too fast and I was still a little too drunk to run.

"Come on were going to your room now!" He whisper yelled not wanting anyone in the hotel to wake up or here. Tears were running down my face and I just nodded not wanting to get him even madder at me and hurt me more. We get to my room and he pulls a key from his back pocket that is definitely not mine.

"H..how did yo..you get th..the key to my room?" I ask

"I got an extra key at the desk just in case. Now get your ass in that room now and strip." He growls. Throwing me into the room ending up with me on the floor crying.

"NO! Please don't make me do this PLEASE!" I cry and scream. He back hands me as hard as he can "Shut up and strip you stupid bitch." He yells back at me "I'm finally taking what I've been after since we started dating" He kicks me in the stomach and as a result I cough up blood.

"You'll have to kill me. I'd never have sex with a psychopath like you" I yell. He comes over to me, grabs my arm and pulls me up. The slams me against the wall as hard as he could. My vision started to get fuzzy. And he starts ripping off my clothes. I try to struggle but he's too strong. He starts to kiss me while I'm still struggling. He bangs my head against the wall again and I start to lose some of my vision and I stop struggling afraid he'll kill me if I do.

"That's right just give in" He purrs. I have the sudden urge to be sick and I can feel the bile rising in my throat but I swallow it own. He leads me to the bed, lays me down and starts to kiss me again moving from my lips to my jaw then to my neck. At my neck he bites me hard and I scream. "That's right babe scream for me" I clamp my lips together as tight as I can and try not to make a peep.

**After**

I had found out during him raping me that he had grabbed a knife from the grill. So every time I'd struggle during he'd stab me. So far he had stabbed me 7 times. Twice in my leg when I tried to knee him in the crouch. Twice in each arm for trying to loosen his grip. And one in the stomach because I still wouldn't stop struggling. He had just finished and was putting on his clothes. He had already told me he was going to leave me here to die and tell me family there was a freak accident. But he was going to wait a week first to tell them. I laid there crying thinking about how I'll never see my family again, my mom, my dad, Phil and most of all my twin sister. Not to mention my friends from Phoenix and my childhood friends from La Push. I would never graduate, never get married, and never watch my sister get married. He had finished getting dressed when he walked over to me with the knife.

"Are you ready to die you slut?" He sneered. All I could do was whimper I didn't have strength for anything else. I had lost too much blood already and was slowly dying. I knew if he stabbed me 4 more times id have mere seconds to live. But instead he stabbed me 3 more times. "Have a fun, slow, painful death you waste of space." Was the last thing he said to me. I was now going in and out of consciousness. With no hope to be saved.

Then I fell into darkness. I only barely heard a voice saying "Shit. Elena do you want her dead or a vampire?"

**Damon P.O.V.**

I had taken my car to follow them to keep up appearance and in case something happened I couldn't run to the hospital without being spotted. I was trying to keep up but he was speeding and I kept hitting red lights and lost them. While driving trying to relocate them I was calling the 3 hotels in Mystic Falls. The last one I called she was at I picked up speed having already wasted 15 minutes after lost them. Sighing I called Elena to let her know what was going on. I arrive at the hotel still on the phone with Elena and I smelled blood. So I ran to the door, told Elena to hold on and compelled the door man to give me the all access key for the doors. And I ran to her room and opened. She was almost dead at this point.

"Shit. Elena do you want her dead or a vampire?" I asked frantically.

"I want her alive! Damon turn her please! Jeremy and I can't lose anymore family!" I could tell she was crying and frantic. I hung up and ran over to Skylar. Biting into my wrist I shove it in her mouth to drink. At first she wasn't responding until she got a mouthful in and then she drank another mouthful. Knowing she won't heal until she's dead with how much blood she's lost. I stare at her unmoving face and whisper "I'm sorry this won't hurt much" kissed her forehead and snapped her neck. I laid her back on the bed and called Elena back.

"She's going to be fine but it will take her longer to change with how much damage was done." I tell Elena. "I need to go compel the cleaning crew and staff to clean up this mess and forget she was here. After that's done I'll bring her back to the boarding house if you want to meet me there in about 30?"

"I'll head there now and set up a bed for her."

"You may want to get some water and rags. She'll need to be cleaned up"

"Ok" I did exactly what I had to do and within 20 minutes we were done and heading to the boarding house with all her stuff packed in my car. Alaric had came and got her car for me.

**36 hours later- Normal P.O.V.**

I can hear voices around me but I can't place them and I don't know what happened. But I feel an unknown hand holding mine. I slowly open my eyes but quickly close them from the bright light above me. I slowly open my eyes again and everything comes back to me, the beating, the rape and the slowly dying. I look to my right and see Elena.

"What happened? When am I?" I ask frantically.

"Damon! She's awake!" She whisper yells with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden Damon's there looking at me.

"Skylar what do you remember?" He asks in a quiet voice but I hear him perfectly clear. And all of a sudden she hears a pitter pat of a heart beat next to her but not from Damon.

"I remember being drunk, going back to the hotel, Adam beating me, raping me, and slowly dying. Oh and someone say Elena's name. Why? What happened?" I say scared of the answer. There was a minute of silence and a sigh out of Damon.

"What do you know about vampires Sky?" Elena asks softly.

"That they're not real?" I say as more of a question

"They are real and you are one now." Damon states

"Is this some kind of joke? Prove it!" I say my voice rising. One second Damon's by the door the next he's by the bed with red eyes and black veins under his eyes. I slightly jump. And Damon's face goes back to normal.

"One more thing you need to drink human blood to complete the transition" I look to Elena and she has a sad look on her face.

"It's all true Lar" Elena said using her nickname for me from our childhood. I look to Damon

"Can… Can you explain it to me Damon?" I ask unsure. All he does is nod his head.

**2 hours later**

Damon had explained it all to me. Like I would burn in the sun but while I was out Elena bugged her witch friend Bonnie to make me a daylight ring. So now I have to constantly wear this ring but it was a cute ring. It was a silver band with a heart stone in the middle I found out to be called Lapis. So now here I am trying to find someone to fed from. Elena has gone home by now to give me some time to get through everything. When a thought hits me.

"Hey Damon can I choose the exact person I want to fed from?"

"Of course. Let me guess Adam?" He said with a knowing glance. Instead of answering I just smirk at him. "Want to race? I'm sure he's still at that hotel." He asks.

"Ready…Set…." And just like that I'm off before I say go as I hear him laugh and start running. Within minutes we reach the hotel and I won! When Damon got there he was laughing.

"You cheated!" he laughed out

"No I didn't!" I laughed. He then got serious.

"Listen" I stop real quickly and listen. It sounds like someone is throwing things around and then I hear "God damn where the fuck is that bitch" Instantly I recognize it. It's Adam. I feel my face contort into my vampire mood. And Damon is not in front of me.

"Hey calm down. Good. Now do you remember what I told you about compulsion?" I nod my head. "Ok I need you to do that with the staff to get in without anyone remembering you were there. Can you do that?" I nod my head again. "Ok let's go I'll be with you the entire time" Without another word we start walking. I had compelled the staff with a little help from Damon. And we made our way down to what used to be my room. "While you're here you can stay at the boarding house if you'd like? And I can also help you control your blood lust"

"I'd like that." Is all I said. We finally reached my old hotel room. And opened the door, I had Damon speak as its more likely Adam won't know his voice.

"Hello is anyone in here?"

"I'm sorry this room I taken. So go away" he said rudely.

"Well that's no way to talk to visitor's asshole." I say finally speaking up. He comes out from where he was hiding at the sound of my voice.

"Of hey Sky I was wondering where you went." He says in a sickly sweet voice. "But I can see your being a slut and cheating on me" Damon looks at me when he says boyfriend. I just sent him a look as to say not now.

"Actually our relationship ended when you raped me and left me to die. Don't you think so Damon?" I say turning to Damon.

"Why you little bitc…" He starts to say but I cut him off. While Damon leans against the wall

"Oh how the tables have turned… You're now the weak on." I say taunting him.

"What…" I cut him off again . Vamp speeding to him and compelling him to shut up. I can tell he's scared by his erratic heartbeat.

"You can't push me around anymore. And you sure as hell can't beat me anymore." I sneer

"Sky darling, don't play with your food" Damon laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and felt my face vamp out and I spring towards Adam.


	5. End of my Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writers of the TV show.**

**Alright so I have a new approach to the story this will be the last chapter in Mystic Falls and then move on to Forks. So there will be a lot of time jumps. Sorry for not updating soon I had serious writers block. After this chapter I'll be looking for at least 2 reviews before updating again.**

**I have never tasted anything in my life that had tasted as good as Adams blood. After draining him dry I dropped his dead limp body on the floor and licked my lips wanting more blood. "Damon I'm still hungry" I whine. **

**"****Lets clean this up and go back to the boarding house to get changed. We're going to a college costume party. The theme is serial killers and victims. It will be perfect" He says amused.**

**2 hours later**

**We had gotten dressed in an hour and a half and were at the party within 30 minutes. Damon happened to be the serial killer, **Ted Bundy and I was one of his victims. On the way Damon had explained how to feed and not get caught. It was basically dance with the person compel them not to scream, drink, and then compel them to forget what happened and that they saw you. Within 15 minutes I have drank from 10 people and there was blood dripping down from my mouth to down my shirt. One of my favorite songs came on, Feel So Close by Calvin Harris.

I had spotted Damon dancing with someone with a smirk on his face and blood running from the corners of his mouth to his chin and dripping on his shirt. I slowly danced my way over to him just as he was about to bite into the girl he was dancing with. We looked at each other and knew what we were going to do at the same time we bit into her neck and drank before compelling her and pushing her away to dance with each other.

Our dancing started getting heated while we grinded on each other and feeling each other up. I looked up into his eyes and he met my gaze. All of a sudden were both leaning in. I quickly grab Damon and pull him to me as we get into a heated make-out session both of us fighting for dominance. Within minutes we're in Damon's car shredding each other's clothing having hot vampire sex. We had ended up driving back to the boarding house and the second our feet stepped in the door we were at it again for a few more hours before we went to bed naked next to each other.

**A month and half later**

I can't believe my vacations already over! And that I would be one way back to my house to stay there 2 days and then off to Forks.

I had spent more time with Damon getting to know him. And I was slowly starting to have feelings for him. My cousins had come by a lot to visit and catch up. But nothing exciting happened in this last month and a half except for Elena's birthday party and finding out her boyfriend had turned into a ripper after some evil guy named Klaus had tried to sacrifice my cousin. And they had left to Tennessee to go search for him while I spent time with Jeremy and Elena's friends getting to know them.

I liked Bonnie she was really nice to me after an hour talking but Caroline was a bit much don't get me wrong I liked her but he got annoying fast. Matt was a really nice guy and I found out him and Jeremy were the only non-supernatural in the group of friends. Tyler was a bit of a jerk and I found out he was werewolf that turned on the full moon and that he could kill me with one bite. Note to self don't make him mad.

I also debated whether I should go back home or not with me being a vampire and all. I mean my control has been very good but I'm still a little wary about it. I don't want to hurt my family on accident of on purpose. Damon had let me into his supply of blood bags and told me I could always grab a bunch of them and a cooler to take with me or learn to feed of animals but told me the side effects. So I decided against feeding on animals. But I have no way to bring the blood bags with me on a plane but I can always compel hospital worker in cities around Forks to not notice. So I had decided to grab a bunch of blood bags for the ride back to make it easier on the flight. And then steal from the surrounding cities.

So here I am saying goodbye to everyone. Still wondering how I'll get in my house. Insert sigh. Everyone was here to say goodbye. Caroline was first then Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all with the same "Have a safe trip. I'll miss you. And stay in touch you have my number" and a hug. My answer to all was ill miss you all too. And I'll definitely stay in touch"

Then was Jeremy "I'll miss you so much Sky. Make sure you call us more. Drive safe. I love you cuz." He said while pulling my into a bear hug

"Cant… breath.." I struggled to say "I'll miss you so much to Jer. And I'll try to call more you know the whole moving to Forks thing and all. And I love you too."

Next was Elena "Oh Sky I'll miss you so much. You need to come visit more often. Oh and call more! And once you're settled in Forks let me know all about it! I love you. Be safe." She said hugging me "Oh and tell Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie we say hi!" She exclaimed. I basically replied the same as the rest with a laugh. And now all that was left was to say goodbye to Damon. I sighed.

I ran to Damon and pulled into a hug. He laughed "If you need anything just call or text me ok? No matter what time of day. And don't forget alcohol curves the cravings. I'll miss your spunk around here. And don't forget about me ever. Maybe one day well meet back up and travel around. Do you have enough blood bags for the trip and the days at home and before the plane?" He rushed.

"Who else would I go to? I'll miss your craziness. I could never forget you. And I should have enough if not ill get more somewhere. And I think you belong with my cousin not your brother even though I've never met him." I said with a wink and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to my car and giving last hugs. Getting my car driving away and waving making my trip back home.


	6. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Skylar and any other OC's. All rights go to the authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith and the writers of the TV show. I will be using most of the plot line from the books.**

**DiNutso-4-DiNozzo****: I'm glad you like my story**

**4 days later**

**I had gotten back 4 days ago. Everything went well. So in other words I didn't kill Bella, mom or Phil. And I had called Bella when I was 5 minutes from the house and they were waiting outside for me. After my welcome home that luckily was outside I asked Bella to take a ride with me. I had explained it all to her every possible thing I could that Damon had told me. I couldn't keep a secret from my twin and I needed some way to get inside the house. She had of course asked me to prove it so I vamp sped and showed her my vampire face. She was afraid at first but I told her I would never hurt her or anyone and that I would feed on blood bags. I made her promise not to tell anyone and of course she agreed. I had also given her a vervain necklace Damon gave to me for her. It was kind of like my ring, a heart but it open into a locket and that's where the vervain was in it.**

**So now here we were at the airport saying goodbye to mom and Phil. It was a very teary goodbye and mom made you promise to call almost every day. They had just called our plane to board. **

**"****You know you can change your mind right now girls and stay" Mom said hopefully**

**"****Mom this will be good for us. Not to mention we'll be fine. It'll be nice to spend time with dad" I said and Bella nodded to agree with me even though she was still debating it. We hugged one last time and headed to board the plane.**

**It took us 5 hours to get to Port Angeles to meet up with dad. He was waiting for us with the cruiser. You see our dad is a cop Police Chief to be exact. When I see him I run up to him and throw my arms around him. Bella on the other hand walks slowly towards him. And they give each other an awkward, one-armed hug as I stifle my laughter. **

**"****It's good to see you Bells and Sky" He said while smiling. We had been driving in silence for the first 10 minutes when dad had finally spoken. "I found you guys a car. Real cheap but you'll have to share it."**

**"****What kind of car?" Bella asked skeptically, most likely because of the work cheap. **

**"****It's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"****Oh ok" And just like that we fell into silence again for a few minutes. A comfortable silence for me but awkward for them. Then we all just did small talk for the rest of the drive. We had finally made it to the house. It was the same as I remembered. The small three-bedroom house but there was a faded red truck I'd never seen. That must be our car but I do plan on getting my own transportation with money Damon had given me and told me not to worry about it. **

**"****We love it dad! Thanks!" Bella exclaimed happy with the rust bucket. **

**"****I'm glad you like it" Dad said embarrassed. It took me and Bella one trip to bring our stuff up to our rooms. My room was as I had remembered it; violet walls, hard wood floor, my queen sized bed, and my black curtains. The things that were new was a black desk to put my laptop on and so homework on with a hot pink chair and the new bedding, which was black, red, purple and pink. I had a bathroom attached to my room that Bella and I will share while dad has his own. One of the best things about dad is he doesn't hover and he left us in peace after making sure we liked our rooms and new comforters. Mine and Bella's room was joined by separated with a door so while we put everything away it was open. Once we finished unpacking, we cleaned up from our trip, we called mom to let her know we arrived safe and we sat on my bed and talked about how we would be starting school on Monday. Bella was nervous about it all; we would be the new kids in a school with only 357 – now 359- students. Not to mention the daughters of Police Chief Swan. All attention would be on us. So of course Bella was freaking out about it, she hates being the center of attention. How do I feel about it you may ask? I was slightly nervous I had no problem with some attention but the attention of all the students and staff made me nervous. Once I calmed Bella down we went to bed. In 2 days we would start school. **

**2 days later**

Today was the first day of school. I woke up at 6:30. Jumped in the shower and got dressed for the day in a black spaghetti strap shirt with a green plaid flannel button up hoodie over it, a black mini-skirt, green leggings that matched my shirt and a pair of knee high black boots. I blow dried my hair and left it down straight as for make-up I didn't do much just eyeliner, mascara and silver eye shadow to make my blue eyes pop. Once I was done I woke up Bella to get ready and went downstairs to make breakfast. By the time dad got up breakfast was done and I had just gotten a plate for myself so it doesn't look suspicious to dad. I made pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast. When I was half way done Bella had come down to get food. I finished my food first.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff for school" I announced getting up and washing my plate real quick giving Bella a look. I quickly went to my room and grabbed 2 blood bags out of my cooler I had hid in my closet and drank them fast. When I was done I threw the empty bag in the garbage can I had also hid in my closet. I went over to my bed and grabbed my black and red messenger bag threw my phone, wallet and keys into it and walked downstairs to see Bella waiting at the door for me.

"Ready?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. When we got in the truck she started it and started driving.

"Will you be fine? Did you 'eat' enough?" She questioned

I sighed "I'll be fine Bells I had 2 bags. I have enough control. You don't have to worry."

"I'm just making sure Sky. I care about you and I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"No need to worry" I said as we pulled into the school parking lot and parked in a spot. We both got out and headed to the building that said 'front office'. We walked in and up to the counter. The redhead receptionist looked up at us "Can I help you?" I could tell Bella was too nervous to say anything. So I smiled at the lady.

"I'm Skylar Swan and this is my twin Bella Swan" I say immediately she realized who we were no doubt we were the topic of the town. 'Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife come home at last.'

"Of course" she said shuffling through the mess of papers on her desk. "I have your schedules right here, and maps of the school. She went through both our classes and highlighted on each map the best route for us to take. We walked out of the office and looked at each other's schedule. My schedule was almost the complete opposite of hers. My schedule was; AP History, AP English, Art, German, AP Trig, lunch, Biology and Gym. Bella and I had only lunch, Biology and gym together. We sighed in unison. This was going to be a long day everyone was already staring and whispering. Which with my enhanced hearing I could hear them but paid them no attention. Our buildings were close to each other so we walked together, my arm around Bella's shoulder in a way to comfort her.

"Bells I'll see you after class. I'll wait right here. Just remember I'm a text away." I said as I walked to my class. When I got there everyone was already here and when I walked in they all turned to stare at me and gawk. Again I paid them no attention and walked straight up to the teacher's desk. "Hi I'm Skylar Swan."

"Oh right one of the Chief's daughters" He said as I handed him my slip to sign. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I turned around to the class and scanned over the students. A very handsome boy with pale skin, honey blond hair that went down to the bottom of his ears and amber colored eyes had caught my attention and sitting next to him was a petite girl with black hair that was in a pixie cut and was spiked in every direction, the same pale skin and same amber colored eyes. They were whispering to each other to low for any human to hear them. "That's her" Said the pixie looking one. He just nodded to her as if he heard her perfectly.

I smiled at the class my eyes barely leaving the honey blondes eyes. "Hi I'm Skylar Swan but you can call my Sky. My twin sister and I have just moved here from Phoenix" I said in a perky voice.

"Alright Miss Swan, you'll be sitting next to Mister Hale. Jasper can you raise your hand?" Jasper raised his hand and I quickly walked to my seat. I smiled at him but he looked like he was stiff, in pain and angry he had to sit next to me. The whole class I wasn't paying attention since it was the first day and we were going over the syllabus. But even if he was teaching something I wouldn't have noticed, my mind was too preoccupied to learn. I didn't even notice when the bell rang. The pixie tapped on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Hey the bell rang." She said

"Oh. Hush thanks."

"By the way my names Alice Cullen. Sorry about my brother he's having a bad day."

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Skylar Swan but you already knew that" I chuckled "I have to go my sisters probably waiting for me." I walked up to my sister and apologized for being late. My class went by in a blur until lunch. Jasper was in 2 more of my classes, Alice in one and 4 other people that had the same pale skin and amber eyes as Alice and Jasper. I met a few people named Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela. Whom Bella and I sat with at lunch. I was picking at my food and listening to Jessica gossip with her friends. When I felt someone staring at me so I looked up. When I looked up I say them, Jasper, Alice and those 4 others walk in together. Alice was the one staring at me. I looked to Bella to see her also staring at them. They walked to a table at the corner of the cafeteria, they didn't talk, and they didn't eat even though there was a tray in front of each of them.

"Who are they?" Bella questioned without taking her eyes off them. I turned to Jess knowing she was the one to give us all the details.

"That's Edward, Emmett, Alice and Derek Cullen. And then Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said quietly pointing each one out.

Emmett was big muscled like some guy on steroids with dark, curly hair. Edward, who I could tell was the one my sister kept staring at, was not as bulky as Jasper. He had untidy bronze hair. Derek was about the same height build as Jasper, with brown hair that was slicked back. And they were all gorgeous but Jasper was the best looking one out of the guys. Rosalie was beautiful, the kind of person you seen on Sports Illustrated in the swimsuit issue. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. I was jealous of her beauty. Alice seemed the shortest and the smallest of her family.

"They are…very nice looking" Bella struggles to say.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed while giggling. "They're all like together, together though- Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Derek, I mean they all live together. I don't even think that's legal."

"They're not actually related Jess" Angela spoke up.

"But still. Edward and Jasper are the odd ones out. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently no one's good enough for him." I could tell he had turned her down. The bell rang and we all got up and left. In biology Bella and I got assigned to sit next to Jasper and Bella next to Edward. I had a lab table in the back of the room and Bella's was in the middle of the room. Jasper acted the same way he did in History except now he was leaning as far away from me as possible and holding his nose as if I smelled bad. But as I look at him this time I notice his eyes are now black. As I looked up to where Bella was and I seen Edward treating her the way Jasper was me. As quickly as the class started it ended. And Edward and Jasper were out the door the second the bell rang. With a sigh I grabbed my stuff and met up with Bella. We talked about what had happened.

Our last class of the day was gym. I was looking forward to it but Bella was not. Her being extremely clumsy. Mike caught up with us.

"So, did you guys stab Edward and Jasper with a pencil or something? I've never seen them act like that."

"No I mean Jaspers sister Alice said he was having a bad day but I don't know." I said thinking about it. "Um Bells I'm gonna skip gym. I'm not feeling too good. I'll wait in the car for you." I gave her a look to her that she understood. I walked away, forged the gym teacher's initials, went in the office, compelled the receptionist that I handed the slip in at the end of the day. I went into the woods and ran home.


	7. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating there will be a new chapter or a couple chapters out soon. I've been busy with some things. Again so sorry!


End file.
